Problem: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 4? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 4) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 4. We know that 12 x 4 (or 48) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 4. 12, So, 12 is the least common multiple of 12 and 4.